Business And Pleasure
by Seth-the-lonely-soul
Summary: Bussiness And Pleasure; a one-shot yaoi story about Seto and Joey... Reworked and edited, a story you surely shouldn't miss. Please read.


Seth: So this is the updated version of my lovely story "Business and Pleasure" which many of you were probably hoping I'd redo, so here it is; the renewed version of my one-shot story. I hope it's better than the older version. --

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh that's why there's no yaoi on the anime.

**…---…**

**Business and Pleasure**

**…---…**

****

**....----....**

****

"Come on, Seto… I know you want this..." Joey taunted seductively.

Kaiba sighed, "Joey, I have a lot of work to do… Why don't you go back home and fuck the couch or something?" He replied growing tired of Joey's attempts and pleas to have sex with him. As enticing as they were, they were utterly disrupting.

Joey pouted, "I just want you… Is that so bad?" He asked, his brown eyes going all soft and innocent; very cute and sad. Usually this could weaken the CEO, but Kaiba wasn't going to be won over that way-not today at least.

Kaiba smiled faintly, "Sorry, Joey."

He narrowed his eyes and stared at him with a sigh, "Seto! Haven't you ever heard the saying, 'All work and no play makes Seto a dull boy'?"

Kaiba laughed a little, "And haven't you heard of the proverb, 'Business before pleasure'?" Joey groaned, feeling another loss coming on. Kaiba eyed him curiously, "Why are you so horny today anyway? You haven't been watching those stupid porn movies again have you?" He asked suspiciously.

Joey frowned at the insinuation, "No. I just… You haven't had time for me for like two weeks and I, I really want to feel your tongue and hands all over my body again." He answered in a whisper. He placed his hands on his hips, "Haven't you missed that too?"

Kaiba's expression softened, "Yes, you know I have. But, the reason I've had to work overtime lately is because of your crazy sex-drive. You distracted me too much from my work that I started to get a bit behind, remember?" He replied scolding.

Joey blushed and sat down on his love's desk, "But Seto, why can't we just 'play' right now? You said before you don't have any meetings today and I'm sure you don't have that much work left to do, right?"

He was right, there were only a few papers to sign here and there- but that wasn't the point. "Sorry Joey, you'll just have to wait 'till tonight."

Joey stood, "I can't wait that long! What's wrong with doing it here?" He asked stubbornly.

Kaiba raised in eyebrow in disbelief, "Joey this is my place of work! I can't do anything like that here! This is a place of business not pleasure." He explained.

Joey smirked and spun the chair Kaiba occupied around to face him. He then sat in his lover's lap and snuggled into his neck, "But you know it would be a lot more fun if this were a place of pleasure… Don't you agree?" He asked, starting to nip and kiss at the luscious CEO's neck.

He felt the brunette gulp and he smiled to himself- he was finally wearing him down. Kaiba moaned as he bit down a little harder… he pulled back and pressed his lips against Kaiba's. Kaiba tried to resist but it had been so long since he'd tasted Joey, and so he gave in…

Kaiba licked Joey's lips with his tongue asking for permission, which was immediately granted. The blonde loved the way the other kissed him, so perfectly so softly… He moaned, but he couldn't let himself get too lost in this kiss otherwise Kaiba would talk him out of this and send him home as he'd done so previous days. He needed to do more, to entice the CEO even further.

An idea came to him as Kaiba continued to taste what was only his, he secretly slipped his hand into Kaiba's shirt, finding and circling a surprised nipple. Kaiba gasped and tried to stop him but it was in vain, a little too late as Joey continued circling, gently grazing the tip… Tugging very lightly every other second… That simple little gesture sent Kaiba off the edge.

He pulled their lips apart and growled at the clever dog now grinning; lust in his sparkling brown eyes, "Damn you, mutt. You really are a horny dog aren't you?"

"Yeah, but ya know that's what you love about me…" He purred.

Kaiba shook his head, "I love everything about you, Joey." He lifted Joey off of him and sat him on the desk. He stood and leaned the blonde down; his back against the desk and climbed on top of him.

Their lips met once more and graciously welcomed one another. Kaiba plunged his tongue into the other's warm, heated mouth. Their lips and tongues dueling, dancing in perfect harmony, everything forgotten except each other and just how much they missed one another.

Kaiba broke their kiss again and did his part in unbuttoning his shirt, quickly discarding it to the floor. Next came Joey's- both marveled at each other's bare chests, Kaiba found his mouth again and savagely explored. The blonde moaned and breathed heavily as the other was relentless in his touch and blissful torture, the lips so gentle and hot yet brutal and spellbinding.

Kaiba's lips soon released Joey's and landed on the blonde's neck. He decorated the once plain, pale neck with his nips and kisses, "Seto…" He panted softly as his lover kissed along his collarbone.

Kaiba stopped and smirked, "This is what you wanted?" He asked huskily and deeply lustful. Joey's face was flushed with passionate yearning as he nodded and smiled. The CEO smiled back and set his attention on the heaving chest beneath him. Kisses trailed down stopping at the waistband of the blonde's pants.

The brunette trailed with his fingers the edge, barely touching the sensitive waist, "You don't happen to have any lubricant with you?" Kaiba asked knowing the answer would be of the negative nature.

Or so he thought, Joey smiled and laughed slightly, "It's in my back pocket." He answered and reached over to pull it out; he handed it to the surprised other.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, "You just had this all planned out." He commented and a wry smile was the blonde's reply.

He kissed him as he unzipped and pulled down Joey's pants and boxers. Exposing finally, his lover's aroused, stunning body. He moaned at the forgotten sight, "God you are so damn beautiful." He whispered more aroused than ever,

"So are you…" The other replied sitting up and undoing Kaiba's own pants. His hands gently pulled down to expose the brunette's hardened member. Joey's hands slid up the other's chest marveling in his solid build, eyes half-closed glazed with undying love, his arms wrapped and rested around the neck of his lover, "Seto, I love you." He admitted, as if it were his first time citing those words.

Kaiba lied him back down and trailed his hand down Joey's slim stomach, "I love you, Joey." He whispered honestly and truthfully.

His hands found their destination and began making their advancements. The blonde moaned as Kaiba pumped him faster and faster with each passing second. Suddenly the action stopped sounding a heavy groan. He smirked as he lifted the blonde's legs over his shoulders; he coated his fingers with the lube and gently slowly inserted into Joey's tight hole.

The discomfort was nothing compared to the heated flesh now taking over and stretching. Joey winced but adjusted and soon their pleasure was regained.

"God, Se- Seto…" He uttered and moaned softly, loving every movement, every feel of Kaiba's member inside him…

Kaiba clenched his fists, overly satisfied and excited by the tightness and arousing shouts of Joey. The actions became faster, their hearts drummed stronger, the pushing and moans picked up quicker and harder… Everything speeding out of control… Their limits meeting and peak soon erupting… Until…

Both gasped and released together, panting and breathing in some much needed air. Kaiba leaned down and kissed him fervently, as his high began to come to its end. His hands cupped Joey's face, as Joey's grabbed strands of brown locks, enjoying… Drowning in his heavenly climax…

After an hour of reaffirming their love, of remembering, of fulfilling each other's heated desires, Kaiba finally composed himself and stared down at his sweating, panting lover. He smiled softly, "Joey, your face is still flushed… I didn't work you too much, did I?" He teased.

Joey sighed and bit his lip. Kaiba shook his head, "Don't bite your lip, Joey…" The blonde stared up at him and stopped. "That's my job." Before the blonde could respond, the brunette was nibbling on said lip. Joey moaned some more as their two naked, sweaty bodies warmed and complimented each other perfectly.

Joey wrapped his arms around the taller one's neck once more as the two let their tongues duel each other. Both wanting to dominate the other…

All of a sudden the door to Kaiba's office swings open and a woman in a plain blue blazer comes in with a folder, "Mr. Kaiba, these forms were just faxed ov-" She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight that lay before her.

Kaiba looked up at her and then back at Joey, A 'This is all your fault' look on his face.

**.....----.....**

**.…---….**

**Owari!**

**….---….**


End file.
